omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Smile Dog
|-|Smile Dog= |-|Smile.jpg= Character Synopsis Smile Dog (also known smile.jpg) is a supposedly "haunted" image dating back to the beginnings of the internet, smile.jpg has a reputation for driving those who view it insane, making its victims view it in their mind's eye at every turn. All of the victims who spoke up about their experiences, have said that they are also visited by the dog-like creature in the image, named "Smile Dog" Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown Verse: Creepypasta Name: Smile Dog, smile.jpg Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: '''Hellhound, Demon, '''Special Abilities: Telepathy (It's main method of communitcation is through speaking telepathically with it's victims. Can also mentally torment it's victim til suicide), Dream Manipulation (Appears to beings in their dreams and can cause stressful nightmares upon viewing it), Madness Manipulation (Causes insanity and delirium when one gazes upon him), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a "image", in a incorporeal state that cannot be interacted with), Information Manipulation (Can manipulate and exist as purely data), Shapeshifting (Able to transform into a more satanic look, if one doesn't "Spread The Word" in a matter of three days), Fear Manipulation (Causes extreme fear to those who view it, in addition, it can draw upon the fears of it's viewer), Abstract Existence (Smile Dog's true nature is nothing more than an image, a representation of collective belief in fear), Darkness Manipulation (Can shred an area in nothing but pure darkness. It's presence causes all light to dissipate), Immortality (Type 8, Lives on as an ideal, one that will remain until people stop "spreading the word" of it's existence), Existence Erasure (Have made people "disappear" without any trace of their being), ETC. Destructive Ability: Unknown '(Never shows any physical feats and instead is reliant on it's ability to mentally and emotionally torment a victim) 'Speed: Unknown (Never shows any physical speed feats). Semi-Omnipresent 'in Non-Corporeal state (It's existence is present everywhere it's "Word" has been spreaded to. It's true existence is nothing more than a "image" that represents the collective fear and notability of Smile Dog's existence) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown Durability: Unknown, however it's Incorporeal and Abstract Nature makes it harder to actually kill, as Smile Dog's existence is akin to an ideal and collective fear in the entity. In addition, Smile Dog is Incorporeal and cannot be attacked through conventional means Stamina: Unknown, likely High Range: Planetary '(Can manifest itself anywhere it's presence and existence is known) 'Intelligence: Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: If people stop spreading the existence of Smile Dog, it will no longer remain Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Smile.jpg: '''Smile Dog's true form is nothing more than an Image that is representative of humanity's collective fear and awareness of it's existence. As such, Smile Dog is not only Incorporeal but can manifest itself across any location that speaks of or spreads it's "name". Rendering Smile Dog both Immortal and Inconventional in existence Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dogs Category:Horror Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Fear Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Madness Inducers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Unknown Tier